What Happens in Silverymoon Stays in Silverymoon
by BatPhace
Summary: A different version of Catti-brie's stay with Lady Alustriel at the beginning of Starless Night. Thought I'd throw it out there. F/F relations, no likey no readie. M for a reason, just like everything else I write. You've been warned.


Hey! Stupid imp won't leave me alone! Ack! So here's another one, and with a pairing I've never seen before so I thought what the hell. Why not, right? It's not like it's that far fetched, I don't think, but let me know what you think and **REVIEW PLEASE**! Don't make me beg, it's not pretty.

Ok, it's M for a reason. F/F intimacy. That's all the warning you deserve if you couldn't read the summary :o)

I don't own either character, but I do like to play with them ;o)

Here goes...

* * *

The bath was lovely, she had to admit. Scented bubbles frothed around Catti-brie as she let the almost-too-hot water wash away the grit and strain of the road from her body. It felt so good to just float there and Catti-brie felt a twinge of guilt for it. Just for a short time, she thought as she relaxed back into the water, resting her head on the edge of the tub. The Lady of Silverymoon had insisted, after all. So tired, she closed her weary eyes, meaning only to rest them.

She woke some time later to the feeling of being watched, and started as she opened her eyes and found Lady Alustriel herself sitting on the edge of the tub at the opposite end, leaning down to twirl her fingers in the water. Her long, silver hair almost brushed the surface, and her blue eyes were distant as she concentrated. Catti-brie noticed the water was warmer by her feet, where the Lady's fingers dangled.

"I'm so sorry to startle you," the woman said gently, coming out of her trance, "The water was getting cool, and so I thought to warm it for you. I apologize for waking you." Catti-brie shivered unconsciously causing tiny ripples in the water at the sound of Alustriel's voice. It was a melodic sound, soothing. It reminded her of the wind chimes that had hung about the outside of Regis' house back in Icewind Dale.

"It's alright, milady. Ye gave me a fright, but tis yer palace after all, and ye can do as ye please in it, and… and..." Catti-brie realized she was rambling and snapped her mouth shut, looking down so the Lady might not see her blush. Only then did she notice that most of the concealing bubbles were gone, and it only made her blush deeper as she looked up at the Lady with wide eyed shock. Alustriel only smiled, a knowing yet warm smile that radiated into and out from her eyes and lit up her whole face, along with the whole room around her.

"You are such a darling. I shall leave you to your rest. There is a towel and robe here for you when you're ready to retire," and with that she strode, really floated more than strode, from the room.

Catti-brie left the warm sanctuary of the water and toweled off shortly after, dressing in the deep green silken robe that had been left to her. She imagined Fret chose it himself, and she could imagine him fussing over every color of the rainbow trying to decide which would best compliment Catti-brie's skin and hair and eyes. The memory of the unusual dwarf made her smile. The smooth fabric whispered across her skin as she dressed, and she couldn't help but think that she'd never worn anything so fine in all her life. It's no wonder Drizzt comes to visit so often, she thought with a tiny frown.

Sometime later, as Catti-brie was brushing out her rich auburn hair before the mirrored vanity, there came a knock at her door. Lady Alustriel stepped into the room, dressed in a robe similar to Catti-brie's, only in a light, airy blue that accented her fair skin and silvery hair. In fact, Catti-brie thought, there was probably not a thing in all of Faerun that the beautiful Alustriel Silverhand would not look beautiful in.

"I've come to ensure that everything is to your liking, my dear. Had we had more notice we surely would have prepared a feast in your honor, but as it is... Your robes? Your rooms? Your bed? All acceptable, I hope?"

"Oh, of course, Lady. It's all wonderful, truly. I do appreciate yer hospitality."

"Good. I would hate to think of the Princess of Mithral Hall with anything but my finest, and in any way disappointed with it." Again Alustriel smiled that brilliant, heart-stopping smile, and Catti-brie felt a shiver run over her skin, though she was taken aback at the appellation. Catti-brie definitely did not think of herself as a princess, though she knew technically she was. The Lady of Silverymoon read Catti-brie's expression to a tee, stepping over behind her at the vanity.

"May I?" she asked, holding out her hand for the silver brush Catti-brie still held. She took the brush up and began pulling it through Cattie-brie's still-wet tresses and the younger woman did not object at all. She rather relished in having her hair brushed out by someone else, she realized. Catti-brie closed her eyes and fell into the sensation of the brush pulling through the strands, slowly, from her scalp down; the tingles that spread out from her skin, the hairs on the back of her neck rising as the bristles raked gently over the skin there. Such sensual sensations. She let out a tiny moan and leaned back unconsciously seeking the closeness of the other woman against her back.

"You don't even realize do you?" the Lady asked quietly after what seemed like an eternity of comfortable silence.

"Realize?" Catti-brie replied lazily, feeling almost as if she were in a dream, so relaxed was she. She opened her eyes to see Alustriel's eyes set upon her reflection, but still feeling as if they were boring right into her innermost thoughts and their intensity was almost intimidating. Lady Alustriel chuckled.

"Why, how beautiful you are, of course." That caught Catti-brie's interest and she searched the Lady's face for any sign of mocking, but found a sincere smile that reached deeply into the blue eyes of the other woman.

"Ye flatter me unjustly, Lady," Catti-brie answered quietly, "Bein' raised by dwarves has done not a thing for me beauty." Catti-brie realized with a resigned sigh that she sounded perfectly dwarven at that moment.

"Ah, but you _are_ a beauty, nonetheless," Alustriel nodded to the mirror, drawing Catti-brie to look at herself, "Alluring, sensual, desirous. Your hair is the color of the magic of autumn, reflective of your fiery nature. Eyes of a deeper blue than any sapphire I've ever seen in my life; almost cobalt, and conveying both wisdom and innocence. And through your rough upbringing on the cold plains and in dwarven tunnels, your skin remains fair and flawless as though you have some elven blood in your veins. Coupled with a petite yet powerful body, the body of a warrior-woman, all soft curves and delicate contours, and you are simply an exquisite creature indeed."

Catti-brie blushed again at the shower of compliments from the Lady of Silverymoon. With a shake of her head, Catti-brie stood from the stool and turned to walk past Lady Alustriel, but the woman caught her by the arms, effectively stopping her. Catti-brie looked up and met Alustriel's timeless eyes. She felt the Lady's warm touch and warmed all over. The wizard brought a hand up to Catti-brie's chin, lifting her face as if searching for something. The touch brought another shiver across Catti-brie's body and she caught herself leaning into the woman's hand a bit, craving more. What was this feeling the Lady elicited in her?

"How many times must I say it before you believe me? Hmm?" Alustriel asked softly. Her voice trailed off, and slowly, ever so slowly, she leaned forward. Catti-brie, still feeling rather dreamy, barely registered the movement before the woman's lips met her own in a gentle kiss. It took Catti-brie a moment to be shocked, but by then she found herself returning the soft kiss, enjoying it even, and more shocked was she at her quivering as Alustriel's fingers slowly trailed over the silken robe, up Catti-brie's arms to her shoulders. Alustriel broke away, and leaning back as slowly as she leaned in, opening her eyes wide.

"I'm so sorry, my dear. I don't know what possessed me..." she started, her tone abashed, but Catti-brie cut her short.

"It... it's alright. I... ah..." Alustriel found Catti-brie's deep blue eyes again, searching. Catti-brie hesitated a moment, tongue flickering over her lips nervously and realizing she could taste the Lady's lips still. She decided to be honest; with herself and with the Lady of Silverymoon. "It felt... good. I... I liked it. Very much, actually."

She looked down, angry at herself for blushing so much this night. It was unusual for her. But then again she thought that the whole situation was rather unusual to say the least. She was sneaking away from her _dwarven_ _father's _kingdom, in search of her runaway _drow _friend, standing in the palace of the legendary Lady Alustriel of Silverymoon, who had just kissed her, which she had enjoyed. Surely unusual must be an understatement, but at that moment Catti-brie did not care to find a word better suited.

Again, Alustriel touched Catti-brie's chin, bringing her face up to meet her eyes, which were alight with something Catti-brie had never seen from the woman; desire. A sensation akin to shock, only much sweeter, raced through the younger woman at the thought of that look there for her. Catti-brie realized too that _that _was the very same feeling that Alustriel elicited within her. Desire. And she surely welcomed it despite herself.

Catti-brie gave a tiny nod, more to herself than to Alustriel, and the Lady's soft and luscious lips met hers again. Catti-brie stiffened at first, but then gave herself over to the pleasure that tumbled through her body. Just for a short time, she thought again, knowing that later she may curse her own selfishness. Drizzt needed her. But Catti-brie allowed herself to just feel, and feel she did. She felt the Lady's tongue caressing her lips gently, and Catti-brie parted them just a bit, enough to slip her own tongue through to meet Alustriel's. It was an electric sensation that snaked through her body, and rooted her to the floor. Velvet warmth followed it, like warmed honey, from the roots of her auburn hair to the tips of her toes, as the kiss deepened and tongues danced. The touch of lips and tongue felt so good she nearly swooned.

Again, Alustriel broke away, but she moved her hands from Catti-brie's shoulders to the sides of her face, trailing her long, pale fingers down along Catti-brie's neck until she found the front collar of the younger woman's silken robe, delicately caressing the soft fabric there. Silently, conveying the question in her look, she asked Catti-brie's permission.

Again Catti-brie nodded, and closed her eyes as Alustriel's fingers moved down to the knot of her belt. As the robe pooled on the floor at her feet, Catti-brie thought that she'd never felt more exposed or vulnerable. Not even when taken by surprise and caught weaponless by a tundra yeti. Had she ever been, that is. She opened her eyes and caught Alustriel admiring her body, obvious hunger present in her expression, which made Catti-brie flush the deepest yet. The other woman met her eyes and smiled that radiant smile, turning Catti-brie -not that it took much effort- to face the mirror of the vanity and standing very close behind her. There was something about the woman's proximity, the feel of the silk robe she still wore against Catti-brie's back and the heat and power emanating from that body, that made Catti-brie's heart beat faster and her breathing quicken as she stared at their reflection. She was soo exposed. Yet it felt soo good!

Alustriel spun her fingers through Catti-brie's hair though, making the younger woman shudder all the more, making her knees feel weak and her thoughts swirl in a jumbled mass. The Lady's fingertips grazed her neck moving down across her shoulders, softly stroking out from the hollow at the base of Catti-brie's throat along her collarbone. The Lady traced along the other woman's arms slowly, and seeing those delicate fingers so close to her own breasts made Catti-brie's breathing hitch slightly.

Alustriel was guiding Catti-brie's eyes, silently highlighting every curve of her body, every contour of her shape. The sensation of those fingertips ghosting across her skin made her shiver; across her chest, down along the side and underside of her breasts -which made Catti-brie moan as the pleasure shot through her at the brushing of her already pert nipples. She leaned her head back, and the other woman, being almost a head taller, turned her face and arched her slender neck slightly, capturing Catti-brie's mouth in another scorching kiss, this time pushing her tongue between Catti-brie's lips with a gasp from the younger woman. She nearly swooned as that velvet warmth enveloped her another time. Alustriel's fingertips never ceased their movements as they traced down along Catti-brie's sides, across her ribs and belly which made her breath shudder, to her hips and buttocks. The younger woman arched against Alustriel, bringing a smile to the Lady's lips as she continued her minstrations. She swirled fingertips back around the base of Catti-brie's spine, pulling her nails lightly along the skin there, and then back around to the juncture of thigh and torso. Catti-brie brie thought for sure she would cry out in anxious exhilaration.

"Open your eyes. Look," the Lady whispered, a husky note invading her melodic voice, and Catti-brie obeyed without a second thought. She could hardly believe her reflection. Catti-brie saw passion scrawled in the wanton look in her own eyes and the rising bumps that had crept across her skin. Alustriel's own reflection was no different, the look in her eyes no less impassioned. One hand pressing at Catti-brie's hip, the Lady slipped the fingers of her other hand through tight ringlets the color of copper and into the wet and heated flesh behind, slowly stroking and caressing with gentle fingers. Catti-brie nearly lost her knees as the pleasure washed through her, balling into a tight knot in the lowest part of her gut. Still she watched. She watched herself tremble visibly, watched her eyes flutter just a bit, but staring back with an intensity that startled her. The eyes widened and the jaw fell slack as Alustriel grazed her fingers across that most sensitive bud, sending tendrils of pleasure shooting through Catti-brie's body. Her movements were slow, languid, and Catti-brie noticed that the Lady's own breathing, too, had sped, the hunger in her eyes increased. The Lady was enjoying the show.

Alustriel paused for a moment, and Catti-brie almost whimpered. And then she gasped, for the Lady was slowly, so slowly, inserting a digit. Catti-brie saw her coy smile in the mirror.

"My dear, have you been keeping secrets?" Catti-brie had to force her mind to comprehend the words, but when she did she almost would have taken affront, had she been capable at that moment.

"It's hard living fer a human raised in dwarven tunnels, especially when those tunnels be in Icewind Dale."

"Of course," Alustriel replied teasingly. Any rebuttal Catti-brie would have offered died on her lips as the Lady's fingers began to move again. That ball in her gut had transformed into a sweet pressure swelling within her, dying for release. And as the other woman moved, it only grew more insistent, more acute and overwhelming. Panting, glistening, trembling, Catti-brie watched her own reflection, watched the movement of the woman's hand, and something about seeing _and feeling _elevated that sweet pressure to near intolerable heights. Catti-brie felt like she was so close to something so much more more brilliant and beautiful than anything she'd ever achieved on her own. Her hips twitched of their own volition, moving in synch with the Lady's fingers. That sweet pressure was swelling rapidly, permeating Catti-brie's entire body. Every cell, every fiber was thrumming with the most delicious pleasure, beyond imaginable even.

And Catti-brie's eyes snapped wide and her mouth fell open in a soft cry as she watched and felt the pressure find release -_sweet release!_- and flood purest pleasure throughout her body in wave after heated wave. Eyes locked on her own reflection, Catti-brie watched as she arched hard with the tingling rush raging through her, hands groping at at the other woman's robes, eyes wide as stars danced there. The Lady's eyes too were wide as she took in the sight before her. She managed to keep her rhythm though. Catti-brie let out another dulcet moan as the ecstasy continued to soar within her. Even the coming down was sweet, and she felt like a downey feather falling lazily from the sky.

And then her trembling knees, which she finally registered were indeed trembling violently, gave out.

Alustriel was quick not to let her fall, instead guiding her back to the bed in the adjoining chamber. Catti-brie tumbled into it, exhausted and sated and shaking still, but having enough presence of mind to eventually climb under the covers, since her robe was forgotten on the floor.

"Beautiful," Alustriel whispered, leaning down to kiss Catti-brie's temple, causing another shudder through the younger woman from her voice and the touch, before leaving the room to retire herself. The last thought Catti-brie entertained before succumbing to blissful sleep was that she would definitely blush yet again when she looked the Lady of Silverymoon in the eye in the morning.

* * *

Psst... Review! Thanks :o)


End file.
